Sydney D. Rango
Introduction Sydney D. Rango (シドニーD.ランゴ, Shidonī D. Rango) is the sniper of a group of mercenaries called ZP10. His sniping skills are unique compared to most others; as he not only can use his projectiles as swords, but said projectiles are in fact boomerangs. Appearance This bushwhacker is a real dingo of a man (ironic, given his Devil Fruit power); with red eyes, sharp teeth, long fingernails, bright red hair and a frame like that of Crocodile Dundee. He's dressed in bushman's garb, with a boar tusk at the center of a crocodile-teeth necklace. In his vest pockets are various boomerangs, and his two biggest are sheathed behind his back. Personality Sydney is always the smartass of the group; often the first to crack jokes, make cynical observations, and challenge his crewmates to drinking games. To which, he hasn't lost one yet! He also has an insane sexual appetite, enough to make Sanji look celibate; and this greed stems back to his early life, but more on this later. Finally, he's notorious for bragging about his skills with the boomerang; once even spouting in a drunken haze that he could slice the foot of a pigeon in mid-flight without so much as looking at it from behind! But outside this personal of a debauched glutton, he also holds at least a small sense of honor. After all, what fun is there in being a great marksman, if you belittle those trying to beat you? Abilities and Powers Marksmanship Sydney never uses a gun, but when you have a myriad of boomerangs that can perform various tasks, why would you need one? He's bragged to, and confirmed to having at least in part, the eyes of a hawk in terms of accuracy, making him truly a force to be feared should you dare cross his path. Physical Strength If we're talking physical strength, he's pretty standard. Decent in hand-to-hand, but not enough to be considered their main brute force. Agility Now here's where things get good; as his keen eyesight and quick draw make him an indispensable ally to his fellow mercenaries. He also acts quickly on his feet; able to jump quickly to dodge oncoming attacks. Endurance His endurance is fairly standard by human levels, though his speed and reflexes help in this matter. Weapons And here's where things get interesting; as Sydney is armed with a myriad of boomerang-style weaponry that would put Ty the Tasmanian Tiger to shame. ...Nobody knows what that is? Just me? Okay... Regardless, this variety of boomerangs include: The Julius Sear; a flaming boomerang that sets anyone whose his by it on fire. This boomerang is made from the rare Eternal Flame Oak, a tree that only grows on Kazanuddo Island. The Razorback Biter; a boomerang with feral boar drawings etched into the wood. Supposedly blessed by the boar god, Butapurinsu, this one will transform into a wooden boar when launched, and charge in mid-air into an individual enemy. Also, as its name suggests, it can can take a chunk of skin off an enemy's back from behind. The Crikeydile; a boomerang that looks like a cartoonishly drawn crocodile that, when it reaches an opponent, will turn into a saltwater crocodile that will drag a hapless victim into the nearest body of water and use its trademark "death-roll" to finish him/her off. This is by far one of his more dangerous boomerangs. But by far his favorites are his two large, silver boomerangs that he sheaths on his back. These two are his babies: Dinkum and Aussie, both of which act like crude scythes that can slice through most materials (say for gold, platinum and Sea Prism Stone). To say the least, these boomerangs stunned many who were attacked by them; wondering how in the hell he managed to do all this without some sort of Devil Fruit, as is the usual way. Well, this remarkable weapon selection is at least in part (with Julius Sear, Dinkum and Aussie as exceptions), with the help of artificially grown Pop Greens made be ZP10's resident chemist, Socrates Arachne. Devil Fruit For further information: Yutairui Yutairui no Mi: Model Kangaroo Summary, the Yutairui Yutairui no Mi: Model Kangaroo turns the user into either a full-on red kangaroo, or a kangaroo hybrid at will, with all the perks and drawbacks therein. Type Zoan Usage Often, Sydney uses this Devil Fruit in combination with his abilities as a sniper and close-range combatant. Relationships Crew ZP10 Family TBA Allies/ Friends Splinter Lucci (Boss and head chief of ZP10) Charcharodon Steele (Muscle and Shipwright) Apocolypta Azrael (Flirtatious Spy) Socrates Arachne (Scientist and Chemist) Varanus B. Barnabus (Former World Government Experiment/Engineer) Medved Buyan '(Guerrilla Warfare specialist/Demolitions Expert) '''Fros T. Wicca '(Former Princess of Drum Kingdom) Enemies '''World Government Cipher Pol in General Other Goodman Pirates Ancient Pirates Unorthodox Pirates History TBA Character Design Part of his design was inspired by local Flash villain, Captain Boomerang. His debauched attitude's inspired by the lifestyles of both Murdoc from the animated rock band The Gorillaz, and John the Cappedoccian from the reign of Emperor Justinian. His attire's inspired by both Steven Irwin (Gol D. Roger bless the poor bloke's soul), and of the Sniper in Team Fortress 2. Major Battles TBA Quotes "Look, mate; I may be no spring-chicken, but this bloke's nowhere near his used-by date!"-Sydney remarking about if he's gotten soft over the years. Trivia As you may have noticed, he speaks with an Australian accent, similar in voice to that of the guy behind the Sniper in Team Fortress 2. His favorite food is ribeye steak, an his least favorite is exotic meats like those of marsupials or the like (after all, he's technically one of them!) Related Articles http://seaoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Yutairui_Yutairui_no_Mi:_Model_Kangaroo External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:ZP10 Member Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mercenary